<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If the Weasleys had a band by alldaylxng</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531709">If the Weasleys had a band</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaylxng/pseuds/alldaylxng'>alldaylxng</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Band Fic, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Weasley Family, Weasley Siblings - Freeform, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaylxng/pseuds/alldaylxng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw that tiktok of fred as a drummer, and I decided to post my full headcanon about it before it's late -</p><p>What if the Weasleys had a band?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (mentioned), Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was watching my daily dose of tiktok when i saw that video of fred as a drummer. and since i have this headcanon that all the weasley siblings are in a band for a very long time now, I've decided to post my full headcanon about it.</p><p>disclaimer: this is my headcanon and the way i imagine the weasley's band. I am probably not the first one to bring this headcanon up, but I'm here just to tell you guys how this hc works in my head.</p><p>ALSO: if you wanna use my headcanon for something, please give me credit? i know this is provably one in 1849593 headcanons like this, but if you wanna use MY version of it, give credits please.</p><p>and please forgive my lack of knoledge of band and music terms.please be nice to me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the Weasley siblings had a band, I imagine it would go a little bit like this:</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bill Weasley:</strong> would play the second guitar / backing guitar. - He was the first one to bring up the idea of them forming a band together.</p><p><strong>Charlie Weasley: </strong>for some reason, I imagine him having the perfect voice and attitude of a lead singer. - He went on board with Bill's idea rihgt away and they both started to write some songs together. They are the most responsables for composing the songs. </p><p><strong>Fred and George Weasley:</strong> bear with me for a second. Every band has the rithm section, with drums and bass guitar. The drummer and the bassist have to be in perfet sync for this to work. Who better than our twin boys to be part of the rithm section? So, for <strong>Fred</strong>: drums. He is the most energetic twin, has more attitude and that's exactly what a drummer needs. And for <strong>George</strong>: bass. Such an underrated instrument on a band, and he needs someone with the right attitude and skills to be played. George is the perfect person for that. - They both came up with the name, that I've decided to keep the name of their store because it's catchy and sounds really nice. Took Ron and Percy a little bit more time to accept it, but they ended up liking it. Fred doesn't write too many songs, George does it more often. </p><p><strong>Ron Weasley: </strong>keyboard. Just think about it for a second and imagine Ronald Weasley being the best at electric keyboard. I can't not think about it. And you can't tell me it doesn't makes sense and that this isn't hot. - he doesn't like to write songs, but when he does, it's all about Hermione. </p><p><strong>Ginny Weasley: </strong>main guittar and backing vocals. How hot would it be, Ginny playing the eletric guittar?? - She would help Charlie with some vocals and also be the main singer in a few songs. She is also one of the main songwriters, and her songs are mostly about woman power and how she is over with past relationships. </p><p><strong>Percy Weasley:</strong> last, but not least, our manager! - Percy would take some time to agree being their manager. He would say he has more important things to do, and didn't really believed the band was going to work at first. But when he saw how hardworking his siblings were being, and that they had a lot of potential, he agreed to be the manager.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I believe <strong>Harry</strong> (and <strong>Draco</strong>, cause they're together in this headcanon) would be their main investor. He believed in the band since day one, and he is also their #1 fan. With <strong>Hermione</strong>, of course. And talking about her, I can see her being the band's attorney or something similar. <strong>Luna</strong> would be the band's oficial designer, and she would be responsable for merch, albums and singles disgns and all that.</p><p> </p><p>That's basically it! I am open to ideas to add to this headcanon and please, let's talk about it! My twitter acc is darkanemoia! I also made a pinterest board for aesthetics and also a spotify playlist! </p><p>Pinterest board: https://br.pinterest.com/twmpestuous/weasleys-wizard-wheezes-band/</p><p>Spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/23vGtc33LxHdWZo8gYYArA?si=F1pVzMuXQbKaMlbUOd_l3g<br/>
(disclaimer: these as songs i can cleary imagine the weasleys playing. if you desagree with me you can make your own playlist, or be polite and give me suggestions of songs to add)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(stay tuned for my next bonus chapter where i talk about my Marauders as a band headcanon!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus - The Marauders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the marauder's band would go a little like this in my head:</p><p>the band's name is, obviously, <strong>The Marauders</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong>sirius:</strong> main guitar and main vocals - he was the one that gave the group the idea of forming a band. he plays guitar for obvious reasons and his songs are mostly about his family trauma, being a rebel, and remus. and he thinks that no one realizes that his songs are about remus, and that no one can connect the points of his totally obvious metaphors about him and his love for him, but in fact everyone knows that the songs are for remus. everyone but remus.</p><p><strong>remus: </strong>BASS GUITAR!!!!! - look at me in the eyes and tell me remus doesn't look like the guy that would play bass????? tell me this and i scream LIAR on your face. and he doesn't write too much, but when he does is mostly about his feelings, about how he is tired and sad, in love with a certain black dog.... and all that. </p><p><strong>james: </strong>being the most chaotic of them all, james is cleary the drummer. and also the supporting vocals. - he was more than happy with sirius' idea of a band and he annoyed the shit out of remus to finally give in and be part of the band with them. i don't even need to say he writes a lot about lily.</p><p><strong>peter: </strong>being honest, i can't see peter in a band. i thought about giving him the bass, and place remus as a supporting guittar, but i can't see remus playing something that is not the bass, so i guess peter would play a second guitar. - he, just like remus, was very insecure about the band thing and he was the last one to join cause he felt like they didn't need him. he doesn't know how to write songs, but he don't really mind since he doesn't really like doing it. </p><p> </p><p>and just to make it clear: in this headcanon peter is a good person, there is no treason involved cause they are just four best friends having fun in a world without war :) </p><p>i also made a playlist with songs i can see them playing! keep in mind that those are songs that i think are the type of songs they would play and this is my personal opinion. if you don't agree just create your own playlist. ( https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4oIjcyTIdEonCWA2p5woUM?si=gQnCvfIfQdWk_P7pEyu9EQ )</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>that's it! hope you guys liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>